


Nobody Asked You

by belabee



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 12, Angst, Gabriel (Supernatural) Lives, M/M, Team Free Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belabee/pseuds/belabee
Summary: Doing one of those tumblr prompt things: https://belabee.tumblr.com/post/164588700419/writing-prompts@Rosemoonweaver asked: If you're still doing prompts, how about #93 with ship of your choice.93. “It’s a real shame nobody asked for your opinion.”





	Nobody Asked You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rw_eaden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/gifts).



> So - This ended up being longer than I intended :P 
> 
> It was supposed to be debriel but ended up being team free love but mostly wincest :P 
> 
> Also - beware for incoming angst.

Dean flinched when the bunker door slammed shut behind Sam.

He slumped in his chair with a groan, running his hand through his hair. It was a stupid fight. Dean knew it. Sam knew it. Hell, even Mary knew it.

“Dean,” Mary started. Dean raised his hand before she could continue.

“I know, Mom.”

“Then why the hell aren’t you going after him?”

He closed his eyes and tilted his face skyward, even though he knew that Chuck could care less about the Winchester’s petty fights.

“Because right now, we both need our space to cool it,” he replied tiredly. Plus the fight itself didn’t even matter. Dean knew that Sam was fine with Dean not tagging along on his morning jogs. It’s not like Sam actually expected Dean to join him

The real issue was that in their enthusiasm to have their family back together, Sam and Dean had forgotten to consider the fact that their new Winchester family rule of ‘no more secrets’, now included being honest with Mary about the nature of their relationship.

But it’s not like telling your mother that you’ve been in an incestuous, polyamorous, romantic, and sexual relationship with your brother, his boyfriend, and your boyfriend for upwards of a decade is an easy thing to do.

It was fine at first. Mary knew about Sam and Gabriel, and about Dean and Cas; the boys had always been more comfortable being public about those relationships than they had about their relationship with each other. And Cas and Gabriel understood the sacredness of the brother’s relationship and respected their decision to be quiet about it.

But Sam and Dean hadn’t had to sneak around to be with each other since their dad died. Bobby and Jody had known about it, and they chose to turn the other way about it. As long as the boys didn’t do it in front of their salads, they didn’t care.

They managed it well enough for a while though. Sam and Dean were skilled actors, and had years of experience shrugging off their unusual closeness as being a byproduct of having to live in each other’s pockets all their lives, and while Mary was a skilled hunter, and amazingly observant, she still didn’t know them well enough yet to be able to find all their tells when they were lying to her.

But there was a reason they had their ‘no secrets’ rule now. Because ten times out of ten, it bit them in the ass.

Sam and Dean’s anniversary was coming up in a couple weeks, and after all the times that they’ve nearly lost each other for good, they’d created a tradition of making their anniversary a big deal. Which would prove to be difficult since Mary was around all the time now, and suddenly keeping their relationship a secret from her was starting put a significant strain on all four of them.

In theory, Gabriel and Cas could always whisk them away and Mary would be none the wiser. But Sam was tired of hiding. He’d thought they’d been done with all the guilt and shame that came with being in love with your brother, and hiding was only drudging that all back up again. And unlike he had been with John, Sam wasn’t just going to go down without a fight. Unfortunately, this meant that there had many heated whispered arguments over the last week. They’d just gotten back their mother, and Dean was loathed to lose her again, and he didn’t think she’d take the news very well. And not matter how many times they talked about it, and talked it over with Gabriel and Cas, they just couldn’t reach a conclusion that either of them could agree upon, and the tension had started bleeding out into their interactions around Mary.

 

Thus the stupid fight over Dean joining Sam on his morning jogs.

Mary sighed, shaking her head. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you boys. But you should probably sort it out before a hunt pops up. This kind of fighting while on a case could get us all killed.”

Dean struggled not to roll his eyes. He loved his mom, he did. But sometimes, when she tried to play mom to him and Sam, it was hard to be patient. He knew she was struggling to reconcile the fact that her babies were now grown men who each had more hunting experience than her on their own, let alone put together. “Yeah, I know. Don’t worry about it, Mom We’ve had worse fights than this before. It’ll blow over.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Dean-o,” Gabriel drawled, startling Mary when he popped up in the chair beside Dean. Dean actually did roll his eyes this time. Gabriel was the last person that he wanted to deal with right now.

“Yeah well, it’s a real shame nobody asked you for your opinion.” he replied, rubbing at the headache growing near his temples and sounding as tired as he looked.

Gabriel’s eyes flashed for a moment. “Hey, bucko. I’m getting real sick of your attitude with Sam lately. And frankly so is Cas. We all know what the real issue is here. And I think if you gave Sam’s solution a shot you might be a little surprised.”

Dean glanced up at him in surprise. It was the first time that Gabriel had so strongly voiced his opinion on the issue. For the most part, the angels had acted as sounding boards, letting the boys try to figure this out on their own. It was a Winchester issue - and as much as the boys told them they were family, they still didn’t feel totally comfortable with interfering. Or rather, Dean suspected that Cas was the one who didn’t feel comfortable and had somehow managed to convince Gabriel to follow his lead.

He looked down at his feet, not willing to continue meeting Gabriel’s fiercely annoyed gaze. “But Gabriel,” he started.

“No, Dean,” came a gravelly voice behind him (Mary squawked, meaning Cas must have magically appeared too), “this time, you’re being the stubborn one here.” Dean sighed and tilted his head back to look at Cas (God he looked beautiful no matter what angle Dean looked at him from). Cas gazed at him calmly with his strikingly beautiful blue eyes. “Go get your brother, Dean. I think you’ll be surprised with the results of his solution. And even if you are the one who turns out to be right, you will always have us.”

“He’s right. Do we mean so little to you?” Gabriel said, his previously heated tone softening, and Dean blinked in surprise. Dean and Gabriel’s pairing was still a relatively new and rocky one. Neither felt like they deserved the other, but neither was willing to admit that they needed and wanted reassurance from each other.

Dean reached a hand to rest on Gabriel’s shoulder. “You know that isn’t the case….I just…” he trailed off with a frustrated sigh. “I - I’m just…scared.”

Mary walked around the table, and crouched in front of Dean, placing a hand on his knee. “Sweetheart. We’re your family. Whatever this ‘real’ issue is? It will never stop me or any one of us from loving you or make us leave you.”

Dean looked down at her and grimaced. “Yeah, well. Maybe you’ll think differently when we tell you.” He glared half-heartedly at Gabriel and Cas, “and now thanks to these two, it looks like we’ll have to.”

He sighed, before standing up and dusting off the nonexistent dust off his knees to hide the fact that his palms were sweating like crazy. “Just, wait here. I’ll go get Sam.” He said reluctantly, making his way up the stairs and out the bunker to go find where his sasquatch of a brother had run off to.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is one of those ones that I may or may not continue writing. We'll see. :3


End file.
